Accomplishments during the year: 1. The immune response to AMA1, RON2 and EBA-175 has been studied. This work continues to expand our understanding of parasite invasion of red cells by identifying the receptors and ligands and determining the potential of these targets for vaccine development. 2. The knockout of a PfSET gene (named PfSETVS) leads to expression of all var genes, indicating that PfSETvs silences var genes. 3. Plasmodium development in the mosquito. 4. We have identified some small molecules that block junction formation and invasion.